civilization_v_customisationfandomcom-20200216-history
Burundi (Cambarantama)
Burundi led by Cambarantama is a custom civilization by Danmacsch. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview 'Burundi' Modern-day Burundi is a mid-sized nation in central Africa, near the shores of Lake Tanganyika and bordering Rwanda to the north. These two countries have had something of a shared destiny, having both formed powerful nation-states at roughly the same time and fought a series of bloody wars, particularly during Rwanda's Nyingiya period. The pre-colonial period in Burundi is one of feudal prosperity, comparable to the dukedoms of medieval France. It was possessed of an extremely sophisticated social order, maintained by highly competent administrators, and was (according to the first Western visitors to the kingdom) a land of immense natural beauty. Such beauty, alas, has barely survived the depredations of Western imperialism. The old order of Burundian society was not split upon racial grounds: the ganwa aristocratic class was a roughly equal split between Tutsi and Hutu, with intermarriage, the criterion for entry being wealth rather than genealogy, and the concept of kwihutura. Hutu clans could and did renounce their ways and become Tutsi if they so chose. However, the Belgians (and later the Germans) had other ideas. Strict racial segregation was the order of the day in colonial Burundi, with the purportedly more "European" Tutsi installed as a middle class below the whites and the Hutu and Twa left to rot. Understandably, this was a breeding ground for resentment, and in 1962 it boiled over into genocide. 'Camabarantama' Ntare I Kivimira Savuyimba Semunganzashamba Rushatsi Cambarantama was the king of Burundifrom 1680 to 1709. He was a legendary descendant of the Ntwero family, and was probably the first king of Burundi. There are two main founding legends for Burundi. Both suggest that the nation was founded by a man named Cambarantama, but the legend most promoted today states that he was Rwandan. The other version, more common in pre-colonial Burundi, says that Cambarantama came from the southern state of Buha. 'Dawn of Man' Hail the lion of the Kirundi, Ntare I Rushatsi Cambarantama, first king of Burundi! Born in the small southern nation of Buha as a descendant of the noble family Ntwero, you united the various tribes under your banner and formed a mighty kingdom, though you and your descendants often fought with the Kingdom of Rwanda to the north. But thanks to your standing army and expert administrative structure, by the time slavery was outlawed your people could repulse the Arab slave raiders and make your people safe, as they deserved to be. O Mwami Cambarantama, that safety has been denied to Burundi for too long! Will you drive out the slavers and colonists as you and your line fought to do before? Will you create a garden among the hills? Can you build a Civilization that will stand the test of time? Introduction: Look upon this place. Is it not beautiful? This is Burundi, and I am its king, and whether you are welcome remains to be seen. Defeat: The hills burn. The kingdom burns. All that was, is lost. And I suppose you will say it is all for our own good. Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support 'Events and Decisions' 'Patronise the Intore Warriors' The warriors of our nation are proud and strong, and it is time to recognise this in an official capacity. Their dance shall be the mwami's dance, the nation's dance. The dance of those who are strong. Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Burundi *Must have reached the Renaissance Era *May only be enacted before the Modern Era Costs: *1000 Gold *2 Magistrates *1 Great Artist or Great Musician Rewards: *Whenever a Great Musician is expended, gain a Culture boost *All Great Tile Improvements and Landmarks yield +4 Culture and +1 Gold * Golden Ages are 25% longer 'Celebrate Kubandwa' This is our oldest festival, from far before the white gods came. It celebrates Kiranga, the spirit of all those who have come before. We shall celebrate it again. We must! Requirements/Restrictions: *Player must be Burundi *May only be enacted from the Industrial Era and onwards *Must have at least one City following the Religion of another Civilization Costs: *750 Culture *750 Gold *1 Magistrates Rewards: *Each time a Great Person is expended, a random Burundian City enters a 'We Love the King Day' *Every time a Burundian City reaches a Population of 20, begin a Golden Age Sovereignty 'Unique Cultural Influence' “...” Full Credits List *''DMS'': Design, Code, Art, re-texture of UU model *''Scapegrace'': Design, diplo text, pedias, DOM text *''Gatoutak'': Map *''JTitan'': UU model *''LeeS'': Lua assistance *''Whoward'': Lua assistance *''JFD'': Lua assistance Category:All Civilizations Category:Danmacsch Category:Bantu Cultures